lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nala
There is absolutely NO proof Nala is an entire genreation younger than Zira. I'm changing this. Any objections, feel free to speak. Nala, Queen of Simba? Nala is never reffered to as a Queen in TLK or SP. Sure they were to be betrothed, but when Simba 'died', no they weren't. It was Simba's choice if he choice Nala as his queen or not but we never saw him do this. Unlike Sarabi, who leads the hunting party(a duty of a queen in TLK and the lead lioness in real-life), clearly the Queens job. The books call Nala a queen, but books aren't canon, right HF?Werebereus 16:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :No, books are not canon. They are semi-canon. But it's kind of obvious that Nala is queen, even in the movies, as she is seen roaring over the Pride Lands with Simba, Kovu, and Kiara at the end of Simba's Pride. In addition, before Kiara's hunt, she and the rest of the royal family walk down in-between the gathered pride, repeating this procession at the end of the movie. It's okay to keep her listed as queen, since she is definitely a part of the monarchy. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It's kinda obvious Zira was Scar's queen to. But I put that, everyone would swarm. Books are canon, even if you say they aren't. And no, it's never said, so it's not okay. Everything you said is speculation.Werebereus 19:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Actually, it's not obvious, because everyone I know who's seen Simba's Pride thinks she was just a follower. But there's no one I know who would deny Nala being Simba's queen. And if all books were canon, then whole fictional universes would be drastically changed and distorted because of them. I know this is true because I own many books that have faulty descriptions about the universe they're based off. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You know me, and i'll say it again. If they don't contradict they're fine. And that's no proof, the films themselves are faulty. Nala is not Simba's queen because there is no film proof or said by the directors for that matter. *Does she lead the hunting party? No. *Does she try and contradict any of Simba's action with her power? No. *Is Kiara taking her place? No. *Is she ever called a queen? No. One could say a mate and a queen are one in the same, but that'd just support my ZiraXScar theory via book and the supposed deleted scene SP hinted at. You simply have no proof. The 'people you know' is barely anything. I could bring about 40 people over here supporting the idea Zira and Scar are mates.Werebereus 20:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :How about this: ::* Is there even a hunting party in Simba's Pride? No. ::* Does Sarabi ever contradict Mufasa's action with her power? No. ::* How do you know Kiara isn't taking Nala's place? Because it's a given that she is. ::* Is Sarabi ever called a queen? No, but she is Mufasa's mate and he is the king. Since Kiara is given the title of "queen," it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that Nala is the current queen. :And actually, it wouldn't support your theory, because there's still no proof that Scar and Zira were mates. And the people who support your theory just prove my point: no one knows. So can we stop arguing, please, and edit constructively? I'm tired of wasting all my editing on talk pages; it brings down the rate on my edit count. Just accept the answer I give and deal with it. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :And just get over the fact Nala isn't the queen and leave the page be. It's not canon. Not unless you are willing to accept the books as Canon. ::I left the page alone. I just hate arguing online. It's so unproductive. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Headline text No Vote We aren't voting on this. Just because you don't like it HF doesn't mean it's wrong. I didn't like the name outsiders and you didn't give a crap when we suggested a vote. There is no proof unless you turn to the books, and we've listed as a possibility. You said we were going to leave the page alone. And that's what's going to happen. Obviously everyone is going to vote FOR Nala being queen so it's pointless. You're the majority, so what? You're not right. She's a mate, not a queen.Werebereus 22:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Unfair Vote HoneyFur the vote is unfair. You KNOW everyone's for Nala being queen. So what? It's not true, none of you can prove it. You know im not going to win, and that's why you organized it. What if we were all for Kovu being listed as Zira's adopted son? I bet there would be no vote there. It's never said it's not true. You all complained endlessly about his with Vitani and Nuka, The Outsiders, and this is no different. Nala is NOT sima's queen. Get OVER it.Werebereus 22:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Then why do the Pridelanders bow to her at the end of Simba's Pride? She's queen, Werebereus, YOU get over it. And if you don't want a vote, then fine. We're keeping her listed as queen. Your choice. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No she isn't HF. You can ASSUME she's the queen, but she's not. And how do you know they aren't just bowing at Simba? That's no proof. You can't put anything unless you accept the books, so enough.Werebereus 00:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Your choice. What do you want? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) We aren't voting because you know you're going to win and that's not fair. You can do what you always tell me to do with unclear info and observations: Put it in the Trivia. "Nala is never mention in the any of the films as Simba's queen"Werebereus 01:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus